


Spoiling Lan Zhan!

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another side, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, collecting memories, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Today Wei Wuxian is on a mission. The mission‘s goal is „Spoiling Lan Zhan“! It‘s going to be difficult, but he is confident that he will succeed...and finally Lan Zhan talks?!





	Spoiling Lan Zhan!

Lan Wangji woke up at 5 am like usual. But as he turned his head he realized much to his surprise, that Wei Wuxian wasn‘t next to him. Slightly irritated he sat up on his bed. But soon the chime bell resounded through the otherwise silent morning. Lan Wangji got up and began his daily preparations. He noticed that Wei Wuxian‘s black robe and Chenqing were also gone, but his passage stone laid beside the bed. That ment, he couldn‘t have left the Cloud Recesses ...

He turned to his desk to collect the papers for his morning lesson as he discovered something unusal: a little porcelain plate standing right in the middle of his desk. It looked beautiful: an elegant crane with majestic wings flying over mountains and a crow sitting on top of a cedar tree were drawn with delicate brushstrokes on it. How did it end up here?, a little wrinkle between his eyes came and went.

Lan Wangji‘s gaze wandered over the desk. His hands curled up slightly in a second surprise: right next to this fine china, there were some golden fruits in a bamboo punnet. ‚Loquats?‘, he involuntary reached out for the punnet, but right before his fingertips brushed against a fruit, he stopped himself. He gazed at the fruits ‚Caiyi City...‘ and a little smile conjured his lips. 

He allowed himself to take one loquat. ‚Otherwise a certain someone would be disappointed!‘, he thought to himself as he savored the sweet - sour taste on his tounge. Then he took the little punnet with the rest of the loquats with one hand, gathered his papers with the other and left his room. 

As he walked through the generous halls of the Cloud Recesses the juniors greeted him with respect. Smiling and with sparkling eyes. He returned their greetings like always, but his mind was elsewhere. ‚Where could he be?‘, Lan Wangji‘s eyes searched around but couldn‘t find his husband. It felt a tad strange, because at the same time he knew that Wei Wuxian couldn‘t have left the Cloud Recesses. ‚So ... what is he up to?‘, some genuine curiosity creeped up from his stomach.

He reached the classroom. But before he entered, he looked up and for a brief moment Lan Wangji could swear he saw a figure dressed in black, that dashed right out of the classroom‘s window.

„...“

Lan Wangji inhaled slowly, entered the classroom, put the punnet next to the entrance and began the lesson as if nothing had happened.

But after half an hour the juniors strangely became fidgety: something unusal seemed to distract them. 

Lan Wangji noticed a motion that appeared like something was crawling or hopping under the disciples desks and finally a younger boy couldn‘t held back anymore and shouted:  
„No! Don‘t bother it! It‘s so cute!“

A little black - fluffy ball jumped out from below his desk to the front. It was a tiny black rabbit! It had to be very young, at most five weeks. First it sat on the ground it‘s eyes wandering around the room but even a little breathless the small rabbit was not tired at all. It bounced with small hops right before the teacher‘s desk.

„...“

Slowly Lan Wangji got up. Immediately all the juniors turned silent and sat down again. But the younger boy looked worried after the rabbit, kneeding his hands nervously as he watched Hanguang-Jun approaching.

Lan Wangji knelt down and reached out. Slow and careful. The litte rabbit froze up as the finger‘s shadows felt over its tiny face. Lan Wangji stopped his hand for a few seconds. As the rabbit relaxed again, Lan WangJi shuffeld a little closer and extended his slender fingers a little more. The rabbit didin‘t seem to be afraid anymore and after a while of patiently waiting it slowly hopped closer and snuffled curious at the refined fingers without a care. Lan WangJi calmed his breath even more as he gave the rabbit time to experience that he was not someone to fear.

The disciples watched breathless. Hanguang-Jun seemed to communicate with this small animal in a secret language! They didn‘t dare to make a sound. With big, round eyes, they watched this precious lesson in „How to tame a little animal“.

The rabbit came closer and as Lan Wangji sat there like an marmoreal figurine, it finally hopped into his palm. With one elegant move he scooped the rabbit into his arms. The little rabbit cuddled deeper into the warmth and yawned with it‘s little red tounge sticked out. 

‚So cute!‘  
„ ...“  
Lan Wangji exhaled slightly and with an unconcious little smile on his lips, he said to the class:

„Review your notes. I will return immediatly.“

The juniors just nodded as they stared at their teacher. Did he actually smile?! Encouraged by this smile, the younger boy took a step forward and asked:

„Hanguang-Jun, where are you taking the rabbit? I … I ...“

Lan Wangji looked at the boy and answered:  
„To the rabbit‘s field.“

The boy bit his lips to surpress his relieved smile. As he wanted to add something, Lan Wangji spoke again:

„You can take care of it.“

This time the boy just blinked. Then he nodded vigorisly.  
‚Did Hanguang-Jun read my mind?‘, he wondered.

When he saw the boy nodding with radiant eyes, Lan Wangji slowly turned around still caressing the napping rabbit in his arms, lost in his own thoughts. He left the classroom and stepped outside into the morning sun. 

He walked alongside the Water Pavillion until he turned towards a meadow with juicy green gras. A few rabbits were playing, running or napping and others were nibbling on the daisies. Lan WangJj glanced at them with delight. After a while he knelt down to set the little black one free. 

As he straigtened up again, he sensed some traces of a presence behind him. Instantly he turned around, but no one was there. His gaze got stucked in a certain direction. The way meandering through the evergreen trees led up to the Cold Spring … He shook his head a little ‚Have i been wrong?‘… But he couldn‘t sense any presence around him anymore.

Lost in thoughts he got back to the classroom and continued the lesson as usual. 

The two hours dragged on and on ...

He just wanted to go outside, his curiosity was killing him … 

The vivid image of a slender figure dressed in black, jumping elegant from rooftop to rooftop invated his mind … and as time seemed to come to a hold, Lan Wangji‘s skill of blocking any worldly matters faded more and more ... ‚Wei Ying.‘

With a bearly audible sigh, he forced his concentration back to the lesson.

After class Lan Wangji went straight ahead to the Cold Spring. He could not forget that strange presence he noticed at the rabbit field. He felt like he was drawn by an invisible hand as he followed the way up, his eyes fixed on the path. As he arrived at the Spring he was a bit disappointed. Wei Wuxian wasn‘t here either. But Lan Wangji thought to himself, that perhaps it would be good to meditate here for a while … just to calm himself … a little bit ...

Lan Wangji began to undress and neatly folded his cloths. At last he put his forehead ribbon on top. Then he stepped into the ice cold water and forced himself to meditate. After a while his mind calmed down a bit and he let out a small sigh, yet another memory emerged from the depths of his mind: a long time ago, Wei Wuxian asked him here in the spring, if they could be friends … In these days their timing in communication was really bad matched...Lan Wangji couldn‘t help but chuckle. Yes, he was a little too slow and Wei Wuxian was a little too fast …

A sound of rustling leaves distracted him in his train of thought and suddenly he felt like someone was watching him. Lan Wangji‘s eyes jumped open and BiChen unsheathed itself to chase some shadowy blurr at the other side of the spring, but after a while Bichen returned without anything.

But wait! On its tip dangled something that looked like a sheet of paper? 

Lan Wangji‘s eyes lit up, then frowned, ‚What‘s this?‘

„...“

Lan Wangji knitted his brows as he studied the note attentively. It looked like a very rough sketched map. No words were written on it. Instead somenone had drawn just the different areas of the Cloud Recesses and marked the different locations with a red cross:

1\. Library Pavillion  
2\. Jingshi  
3\. Gentian Field  
4\. Ancient Room

Lan Wangji lips curved up a little bit while he memorized the map automatically. Something unusal was going on today and his curiosity increased minute after minute. 

Holding the note, he left the spring. As he dressed himself he wanted to grab his forehead ribbon, but it was gone! How? Where? His eyes traveled around searching for it, but indeed it was gone…

„ … “

A spark of light gleamed in his eyes and he swallowed hard just not to laugh out loud. Now he was sure, all these little things today … Lan Wangji let out a small sigh, his shoulders relaxed.

‚Fine! If he wants to play, i play with him! I have to admit I‘m really intrigued...‘, while he inhaboured such thoughts, his face lit up with an anticipating smile. 

And with open hair and waving sleeves he decended with featherlight steps to the first location.

The Library Pavillion was quiet and empty when Lan Wangji opened the door. The magnolia tree rustled soft against the wooden sill, it‘s fine scent waved into the silent room. Lan Wangji didn‘t know exactly what he was looking for, but he knew that there should be a hint… Slow and prescise he examined the whole room. At first he discoverd nothing out of the ordinary on the shelves. Just the usual scripts and books. 

But as he checked the desk in front of the window he noticed a piece of paper fixed with a slender hairpin. The pin was decorated with a white poeny. Lan WangJi‘s eyes brightened up, ‚How pretty!‘

„ ...“

Gently he took the hairpin and the paper. While he walked up to the window in order to examine the backside of the piece of paper his eyes widened and he couldn‘t prevent himself from staggering slightly. A picture was drawn on the sheet!

A picture from so long ago. It showed a gracious youth, sitting straight and reading a book by a window, a flower was plugged into the youth‘s hair. It was him. Twenty years ago. Lan Wangji‘s hands trembled sofly as he traced the sheet with his portrait. He exhaled a little to calm his beating heart. Usually this treasure was resting in his private desk. 

‚Just when did you take it?!‘

„Wei Ying ...“, he whispered in admiration.

Then he put the two items into his pouch and left the pavillion. 

Lan Wangji was lost in thoughts again as he tried to guess what all of this could mean ...

He walked back to his private room. When he passed the Water Pavillion, he remembered that he forgot the loquats in the classroom! 

Lan Wangji felt his ears turn pink:  
‚Shame on me, i am really out of it today and it‘s all his fault!‘

First he looked carefully to the right, then to the left, there were no people around, so he ran towards the classroom as fast as he could. But before he entered the hall, he slowed down again, closly observing if anybody was there. Actually it was too quiet for a normal day! But good for him, because he didn‘t want to be seen like this. He sneaked from pilar to pilar until he reached the classroom. 

Yes, this is the same Lan Wangji who was always unapproachable, inhumanly calm and frosty, the same Hanguang-Jun people respected and feared, but for the sake of playing with his husband, he would turn into a kid again or even something else entirely if that was necessary!

And he was lucky! The punnet was exactly where he left it. He realized that one more loquat was missing.

„...“

He took it and was about to to sneak out, as a he noticed a flash of red light through the window. 

It seemed to emerge from the Gentian Field.

Lan Wangji decided not to waste any more time in here. With the loquats he returned to his private room.

The familiar scent of sandlewood tickled his nose as he opened the door. It was cool and calming. He inhaled a little deeper than usual and entered. He put the loquats on the desk. After that, he took his pouch and placed the hairpin and the picture beside the loquats. He looked at those items one by one. The loquats were golden and ripe. The hairpin was quite long, slender and made of carved wood. The poeny was made of refined white jade. The portrait from twenty years ago…

He felt his features grew soft as he looked over these items again while he cherished all those cheerful memories …

But then an idea occured to him and he got up to look for another poeny he kept as a hidden treasure: the bookmark! He put the bookmark on the desk. Loquats, rabbits, poenies...Lan Wangji was not sure what to make of this, but all the items were connected to their past. These items symbolized the moments they shared. Moments that were prescious and unforgettable.

Lan Wangji let out a subtle sigh. Then he put all the items into his pouch and left his room again.

Someone was waiting for him … somewhere … near by.

It was the early afternoon, when he strolled into the direction of the Gentian Field. The wind was quite cool and announced the coming autumn. The sun warmed his back.

Lan Wangji‘s eyes slowly moved from right to left and back again. He intently watched his surroundings, but caught no sign of a black satin robe or a red fluttering ribbon and for a short moment he felt lost and lonely. 

He paused in the middle of his steps and blinked. His heart felt heavy in his chest, the beating slow and a bit painful. His features rippled subtle like the surface of a lake which tremored from a falling maple leaf.

‚Thank god, i am alone. It would be so embarassing if he could see me like this. Pathetic.‘

Lan Wangji straightened up again and approached the Gentian Field. A small house stood beside the field. An idyllic home … or a prison ...

This was the most important place for him. His mother lived and died there … in confinement. But his husband was once wounded and he took him here, like he took him home. Coincidence? Who knows! Both - his mother and his husband - were so similar to each other, god knows how long it took him to realize such an obvious fact …

Now all of these moments were memories, too. The happy and the sad, the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly were all equal in his mind. Those turned him into the man he is today.

Lan Wangji shook his head and continued towards the Gentian Field.

As he approached it, something felt off:

In the field something small and white rustled. First he couldn‘t make out what it was, but as he came closer and crouched down, he saw two small, fluttering pieces of paper shaped like humans! Two papermen appeared out of nowhere!

„Wei Ying…?“, Lan Wangji whispered and as they heard him the two papermen twirled up to his face and put their little hands on his cheeks.

His eyes widened and a slight blush coloured his ear tips pink, but at the same time both papermen were spinning around. Before Lan Wangji understood what happened to him, they were wiggling and jiggling with his open hair.

„What do you want to do?“, Lan Wangji couldn‘t help but talk to them. He could swear he heard a giggle.

„Come with us, come with us...“, both papermen chanted in different tones, or was it just his own imagination?

Due to his open hair, both papermen heaved two strands with their small hands into the air. Then both started tucking and tumbling forward and led him away. Lan Wangji felt a happy pluck in his chest and with warm sparkles in his eyes and curved up lips he followed the pair. 

He thought to himself‚ ‚They are so cute! Perhaps i will ask him one day how this spell works?‘ ...

He remembered that the last location on the map was the Ancient Room. As he followed the two papermen, he suddenly noticed a melody further away. Lan Wangji froze on the spot and listened intently with a serious expression while the papermen looked up and turned towards the tone‘s source. 

It was the sound of a well known flute! The slow rhythm captured Lan Wangji‘s heart instantly and with a small, reliefed breath, he let the melody lead him to the Ancient Room.

As Lan Wangji slowly opened the sliding door, it revealed an endless sea of white lotus blossoms on the wooden floor. 

Immediately he stopped himself from entering. He looked up and stared in awe at the scenery right before him:

The windows were closed and warm candlelight illuminated the room. The white lotus on the ground were spread over the whole floor only to gather around a gracious, slender figure, dressed in black, who wove the melody like a powerful summoning on his sandlewood flute. 

Lan Wangji opened up the sliding door entirely just to see a red ribbon swaying in the gust of the brise. The blossoms made way for him as he took a step into the room. It looked like a mysterious wind blew them apart.

„Wei..Ying!“, the name trickled from his lips like an answer to the melody. His yearning threatened to overwhelm him, the enchanting view caused his heart to flutter, warmth bubbled up from his chest.

Slowly Wei Wuxian opened up his eyes. His long lashes trambled. As the flute stopped the two papermen let go of Lan Wangji‘s hair and tenderly tumbled to the ground. Both bowed to the two then turned into normal papersheets again. Wei Wuxian put his flute back into his belt. Then he looked at Lan Wangji and slighlty lowered his head:

„Hanguang-Jun, congratulations! You found me!“, a radiant smile played along his lips.

Lan Wangji just stared at this playful gesture. After a few seconds Wei Wuxian looked up again and his smile grew to illuminate not only his face but the whole room as he called:

„Lan Zhan!“

Wei Wuxian opened his arms wide and like he was drawn by an invisible thread Lan Wangji threw himself into the embrace, squeezing back and hugging tightly.

„Found you!“, Lan Wangji was surprised by his own deep and relieved voice.

„Yes! Well done!“, Wei Wuxians‘s gaze turned soft and admiring.

Lan Wangji couldn‘t help himself and tightend his embrace.

„...Lan Zhan wait….your are hugging me too tight...i can‘t breath … let me go …!!“

But Lan Wangji didn‘t let go. He gribbed Wei Wuxian suddenly around his waist and pushed him up like he was nothing! Wei Wuxian gasped in surprise but soon he laughed out loud as Lan Wangji started twirling him around like a little kid.

„Lan Zhan! What are you doing! Hahaha…!“

Wei Wuxian‘s pulsating laughter was infectious. Lan Wangji looked up and gave back a brilliant smile that mirrored the same happieness.

„...Lan...Zhan…please...my heart...“, Wei Wuxian‘s cheeks turned slightly red.

After a while Lan Wangji catched him in his arms, pulled him close and together they tumbled to the ground. With a soft sigh Lan Wangji burried his face into Wei Wuxian‘s neck and kissed along the elegant curve. Wei Wuxian squirmed a little on his lap, but he couldn‘t stay silent.

„Lan Zhan! Did you miss me?“

Lan Wangji looked up again:  
„...En.“  
Wei Wuxain winked at him.  
„How was your day?“  
„Missed you.“  
„Obviously. But...“  
„We played.“  
„Yes, we did. But...“  
„Together.“  
„Yes, we played together. But...“  
„ ...“  
„ …? ...oh, sorry for interrupting ...“  
„It was fun.“  
„...“  
„I had fun.“  
„...Lan Zhan...“

Wei Wuxian entangled his fingers with Lan Wangji‘s hair and kissed him tenderly without a warning. Lan Wangji grew soft and yielded as warm lips brushed against his own. The kiss was soft, alomst innocent. But even so, he realized that Wei Wuxian started shivering subtle in his arms. After a while they separated again, just to look at each other.

„Say, how much did you miss me today?“, a playful smirk appeared on Wei Wuxian‘s face while he crawled deeper into Lan Wangji‘s embrace and subtle he let his hips grind against Lan Wangji‘s lap like he didn‘t realized what he was doing.

„...“  
‚Please stop ...‘

„Lan Zhan…? Say it...“, he purred beside Lan Wangji‘s ear.

„...“,  
Lan Wangji shuddered a little as warm breath spotted his ears and the not so subtle preassure on his lap stirred the urge to bit down hard on his lips. ‚How should i find the right words … when you drive me that crazy?‘

„A lot...“, he whisperd finally, bearly audible and looked away from those gleaming eyes that seemed to ate and gnaw his calmness away.  
‚Please, don‘t look at me like that ...‘

„Is that so...Lan Zhan, tell me. Don‘t you miss something else?“, Wei Wuxian sounded teasing. 

Lan Wangji‘s fingertips tingled.

„No.“

„Are you really suuure?!“

„En.“

Wei Wuxians stared at him in disbelief. Then he just laughed and straigtened up again. The laszive pressure on Lan Wangji‘s lap, lessened but didn‘t vanish.

„Then tell me, where is your forehead ribbon, my Second Master Lan?“

„ ...You ...“

„Me?“

„You have it.“

„...“

Wei Wuxian smirked. He wasn‘t really surprised, but decided to play a little more around.

„Are you suspecting me?“, he winked innocently at Lan Wangji and pretended to be pouting.

„No.“

„Huh…?“

„I just know.“

„...“

Wei Wuxian saw that coming. The idea to steal the ribbon was way too obvious for his Hanguang-Jun but he couldn‘t resist as he looked down at this fine and neatly folded ribbon! He giggled and leant into Lan Wangjis arms again, rubbing there noses together and sighed.

„Not bad, Hanguang-Jun. But i guess this was way too easy for you...“

Then he pulled the forehead ribbon out of his pouch. He carefully smoothed it out, then looked at Lan Wangji. The candle light seemed to let shimmering sparkle running over these fair cheeks ... He couldn‘t look away...

„Allow me...“, Wei Wuxian whispered respectful as he burried one hand into Lan Wangji‘s long, black hair just to feel the strands sliding between his fingers like precious silk.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and just indulged in Wei Wuxian‘s caressing.  
„Whatever you want...“

Wei Wuxian smiled and started combing tenderly through the black glistening strands. He let his fingers glide through the whole length a few times and sometimes the hair sizzeled. It sounded like a vivid sigh in his ears as though it were alive ...

He lifted up a strand and pressed it against his lips. The smooth structure nuzzeled against his cheeks.

Wei Wuxian's heart started pounding, sudden and rather strong. He stopped in his caressing surprised by his own reaction …

„What is it?“, Lan Wangji‘s whispering voice sounded deep and a little raspy.

„ … Nothing ...“, Wei Wuxian‘s voice trailed off a tad deeper than usual.

„ … Mine.“

Suddenly Lan Wangji moved. His motions were so fast, that Wei Wuxian had no time to react: the arms around him tightened, then Lan Wangji bent him over. He felt strong arms supporting his back and head safely until Wei Wuxian lay on the ground. Automatically he embraced Lan Wangji‘s neck.

„What‘s this my Second Master Lan? Don‘t you want to have your ribbon back?“

Lan Wangji just shook his head while he stared down on him with eyes like crystals.

„...hahaha, but you know, today i just wanted to pamper you a little...“  
„No need.“  
„What do you mean?“  
„Be you.“  
„??“  
„Be yourself.“  
„...“  
„That‘s enough.“

And finally Lan Wangji kissed him. Ravishing his mouth, worshipping the soft and hot wetness as he invaded in passion until he felt how Wei Wuxian grew weak in his arms and slumped against his chest completly out of breath. After a long while they separated carefully, their hands entangled, the forehead ribbon between their fingers.

Lan Wangji looked down at Wei Wuxian for a while. His gaze traveled from the curly hair to the forehead, the elegant nose and tempting eyes. At last Lan Wangji‘s eyes settled on the slightly curved mouth. Then he raised a hand like in a trance and touched Wei Wuxian‘s slightly moist red lips, with his thumb, drawing little circles smoothly over them and finally pressed down until the lips parted. Wei Wuxian‘s eyes suddenly changed from a sparkling grey to deep black with convulsing frictions in his pupils as he bit softly on this elaborate thumb with a diabolical smirk. Lan Wangji‘s eyes widened in surprise and he hissed involuntary reciprocating the devouring veil of Wei Wuxain‘s stare. 

Lan Wangji bearly thought to himself, ‚I love this change in him so much, i could die just for this … everytime‘ 

„ ...“ 

His heart skipped more than just one beat, then pounded faster with each lick of Wei Wuxian‘s tongue and with each bite. The whole time they watched each other. Feeling the waves of pleasure pouring slowly but unrelenting into their blood, muscles and hearts, both moved at the same time. 

But Wei Wuxian was a little faster: Lan Wangji just felt a strong push against his shoulders, an arm curling around his back and a smooth, slender hand supported his neck. For a short moment Lan Wangji‘s world tipped over right before his eyes and the candlelight gave him the illusion of flaoting.

Now Wei Wuxian looked down on him, his eyes filled with raw lust gleaming pitch black in the twilight of the room. His devilish smirk deepened as he imprisoned Lan Wangji between his arms and legs. Then he straightened up and began to undress Lan WangJi. One layer after another, while kissing, licking and biting the fair skin. As he touched the old scar on the chest beneath him, he felt the others heart pounding under his fingertips. Then he dove deeper, now peppering kisses all around the belly button. There was some faint golden pulse under firm muscles ...

The featherlight kissing around his core made Lan Wangji hiss as he sensed warm moist lips touching the slow pulsating glow of his center. It felt like his core was calling those lips just to resonate with his own heavy heartbeats. A radiating wave of heat stirred up in him and the urge just to moan out lout became overwelming ...

But instead Lan Wangji reached out and let his own long, slender fingers playing with the smooth black, curly hair. 

And again both moved like they were in synch:

Lan Wangji pushed softly while Wei Wuxian just let himself slid down without a care against hips and a hardened dick. Without a thought and eyes closed he licked along the shaft and felt the body under him shivering subtle under his wet provocation. Then he took the whole length into his mouth, carefully wrapping his lips around the tip. He sucked Lan Wangji deep into his throat, pulled out, licked along the head, over it, and again sucked him in and pulled out in an endless motion, sometimes slower, sometimes faster. Bewitching, hypnotizing and firm. There was no doubt who has to gave in for now ...

Lan Wangji just drowned in these sensations of intimate hot wetness that came and went like a feverish dream. His muscles tightened with every up and down. He exhaled almost sharp. As the trailing of the tongue around him changed its rhythm, the sensation of pleasure intensified into waves of golden rays from his core right into his chest and heart. His breath accelerated, his blood boiled. Lan Wangji even forgot where he was, the only thing he was aware of was Wei Ying, his presence seemed unbelievable precious, intense and absolute. And as lust and pleasure took over his mind, Lan Wangji bit down on his lips almost drawing blood as the powerful rush let him shudder helpless in Wei Wuxian‘s mouth.

The sudden hot gush of semen sliding down Wei Wuxian‘s throat made him lightheaded, almost dilirious. He drank the liquid like a jar „Emperor‘s Smile“. His thirst unsatiable, he sucked and licked Lan Wangji dry while Lan Wangji quivered subtle between his lips. As he gazed up to Lan Wangji he saw the rising and falling of the breathless, glistening torso. Flushed collarbones, a quivering throat, slightly pink cheeks that just emphazised the white skin around them, the bright eyes in an unusual darker shade with a few red sparks behind long, fluttering lashes, moist lips and a faint smile, the black satin hair spread onto the floor like the velvet nightsky…in the candle light ... 

Wei Wuxian stirred at this sight. After moments of breathless silence he felt the urge to tease his beautiful, devoted husband. A thought jumped into his mind as he let his fingertips went for a walk over Lan Wangji‘s glistening body. He asked innocently: 

„Say, my Second Master Lan: which surprise did you enjoy the most today?“

„...“, ‚Please, just, let me catch my breath first … and how should i decide that? All of them?‘

„All.“

„A come on! Do me a little favor, please? Be more specific, please!“, Wei Wuxian pouted.

Lan Wangji felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

„...“, ‚Ah man, he is cute ...‘

„Lan Zhan ...please?“

„...“, ‚You want to know it that badly? Then beg me again …!‘

„Please, please, please?“

„Collecting Memories.“

„What?“

„Collecting our memories.“

„...“

Lan Wangji slowly sat up. He wanted to look at him while explaining.

„Loquats connected with Caiyi City, Waterborne Abyss and Suibian. The Rabbit with the Library Pavillion where you had drawn my portrait and gave me the two rabbits. The poeny which i had stolen on Phoenix Mountain and you tossed at me in Yiling.“

„...“

„The Papermen with the discoveries in Koi Tower you really flirted with me then.“

„...“

„The Melody that I once composed for you. It connected us even beyond death.“

„Lan Zhan ...“

„The Lotus blossoms connected to our wedding.“

„...“

„The Ribbon is our bond.“

Wei Wuxian just stared at him, his cheeks brilliant red. He threw him a glance, then his eyes darted around. Wei Wuxian‘s lips were slightly open as he glanced to the side again while he played with a strand of his hair. 

'How unfair! It felt like he failed his mission!'

Wei Wuxian sulked:  
„Lan Zhan...My goal was to spoil you, but now you are spoiling me?! Have I lost?“

„...“, ‚Perhaps, wink!‘

„Hey, Lan Zhan...look at me! Have I lost again?!“

„...“, ‚*giggle!*‘

„Don‘t give me the silent treatment! Answer me.“

„So demanding...“, Lan Wangji‘s corners of his mouth twitched as he slowly answered.

„Huh?? Oh, and there you hit your limit...“, a pleased smirk answered him.

Lan WanjJi just grabbed Wei Wuxian‘s hip and squeezed firmly.

„ ….Ahh! Hey!“

Then he cupped Wei Wuxain‘s cheeks and stared into his eyes.

„L-L-Lan … Z-Z-Zhan …??“

„ … You! … So demanding ...So stubborn ... So strong ... So fearless ... So beautiful ..., yet so fragile in my arms. Such a dark knight yet so blinding radiant against the world. You are a miracle to me. A bewitching force that thrives me forward, controls me to push through everything. There is no end just always a beginning. Every single day.“

„...Ah, Lan Zhan...“

„Shut up. I haven‘t finished.“, Lan Wangji‘s voice resounded lout and clear in the room.

„...“

„How dare you seduce me like that? How come that you always know what makes me happy? How come you always make me want to laugh out loud? How can you make me forget everything when we are together? How come that you can make me feel like an embarressed teenager even after all this years? Do you realize what you do to me? Can you imagine what you trigger in me? Let me guess: Yes, you do!“

Lan Wangji paused caressing Wei Wuxian‘s cheeks like the most precious treasure in the world while he gathered his toughts:

„But do you know what? I am the same to you. I am the dream you didn‘t dare to dream in the past and you are the dream I wasn‘t able to protect in the past. But here we are now. So just shut up or is it more that you want me to shut you up? If you want it that way, just say so!“

„My, my, look at you. Why do I have to always squeeze these words out of you?“

„Shut up.“

„No, I can‘t.“

„Wei Ying!“

„Lan Er GeGe...“

„...Do you want to be silenced?!“

„Make a Guess!“

„Just come here.“

Lan Wangji held out his hand and Wei Wuxian took it. Lan Wangji pulled him up to his chest holding him close. And with a content hum Wei Wuxian cuddled up to him so he could listen to the heartbeat, thump, thump, thump. Strong and steady. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes. 

After a while he whispered:  
„Mission accomplished?“

„...“, ‚What do you think?‘

„Did you like it?“

„...“, ‚Yes.‘

„Lan Zhan, could you give me some reaction?“

„...“, ‚*giggle*!

„No? But how should I know that I was successful in spoiling you, when you are not talking to me? Just give me some hint….Lan ….hmpf, hey, hey….!?“

Lan Wangji finally catched him in a firm embrace, squeezed and cuddled him like there would be no tomorrow. He ruffeld Wei Wuxian‘s hair, rubbed all over his cheeks, nudged and poked him. He wasn‘t even aware of his own radiant smile that made Wei Wuxian glancing at him in awe. 

With a soft chuckle Lan Wangji answered:  
„Accomplished.“  
„Really?!“  
„En.“  
„Yes!“

And so the retired Yiling - Patriarch had succesfully accomplished another mission!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a character study about Lan WangJi because i love him so much. Beware that this is just my own personal interpretation and how i read him in the original!
> 
> Here is a russian translation!  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/8562127


End file.
